Pretty
by Yk2895
Summary: Itasaku OneShot/ AU. So what if she was his boss girl... ¡she was Pretty! He didn't need other thing to make love to her. English its not my first language


**English its not my first language and yeah just smut without plot, firts lemon hope its good and sorry its there any grammar horrors**

* * *

**PRETTY**

Sakura Haruno was Pretty.

Pretty eyes, pretty hair, pretty voice, pretty body... Pretty!

And he liked her.

He Itachi Uchiha liked her, wanted her.

But he was no fool, he like every other guy who wanted her knew that she was own by somebody else.

Somebody else as in Pain leader of akatsuki, Pain one of the most fearest in the city, Pain who even he Itachi has a little of fright, after all he too was part of akatsuki and knew very well what happened to those ones who tried to fetch Pretty Sakura Haruno from he, and really he didn't want to soccumb to his most obscure temptations with the pinkette but rigth now, standing just a few feet from her it was normal that his mind just didn't want to work anymore.

I mean who wouldn't be distracted looking those legs and imagining what lay under her uniform skirt, ¡God his pants are already tight! he would see to thanks their Sensei for put them in cleaning work today, so thinking with the second head all men have he starts making his way towards her, takes her waist and push his body againts her, making her gasp at the feeling of his arousal, asking him a little breathless what was he doing!.

Grinding his hard cock in her ass and leaving kisses in her neck till her ear whispering - _You know you want me too.._.- he knew he was playing with fire but couldn't find it in himsel to care, having the girl of his fantasies swaying her hips, caressing her buttocks with the male erection in her back, they ground into eachoter sensually, hands touching all the skin touchable with clothes on.

I turn her around, leans down and kisses her neck, sucking gently there then kisses her way to her mouth, and my lips are all over hers. Now im on my knees i trailed my finger tips up the inside of her leg before using my hand to spread her legs, fingers teasingly trailing acrossher lower-regions she shuddered with delight as, without a word, I dipped myhead between her thighs, kissing licking and sucking without shame.

We sit on the teachers desk then I places her in my lap, im facing her kissing her neck lightly, i started to grind my erection against her crotch and she started to get wet letting out moans of pleasure Moving her pantys I saw how she closed her eyes as she felt my fingers dip inside her wet pussy and start to play around in it. First one then two and than just to push it i shoved my other three fingers in her and was now fisting her.

His erect member nudged against her core, which was already dripping with her arousal. Itachi pushed the tip of his member past her folds and stop in there grinding and gyrating sakura on his lap and In one swift movement, he sheathed himself inside her vocally expressing his joy. Sakura gasped, spasming and tightening around Itachi's thick length.

- _Ride me Sakura._ Mumur itachi to the rosette in his lap

She was slow in her motions, her hips raised slowly, then down equally slowly. Sakura enjoyed the feeling of penetration, she rolled her hips in circles, feeling his length touch every inch of her, relishing in the sensation of the slow friction.

"_Sakura_…" he groaned as she found a rhythm, Sakura was riding him shameless, her mouth open to let out a constants silents screams and little gasps.

Itachi liked pretty sakura haruno with pretty legs, pretty eyes and pretty tigh vagina... damn Pain!

Itachi began to meet her thrusts with his own, bucking his hips upwards the moment she pushed downwards.

"_Mm Itachi, more... Harder_." was her needing request

.

.

.

.

Sigh. Pretty Sakura would be his death.

Itachi brought his hand down to where they were connected and rubed down on her swollen clit. She moaned and arched, pressing her pert breasts against him, dragging her hardened nipples across his chest, bouncing with more fevor.

Her movements were taken over by Itachi's hands as they dug into her hips tightly, lifting her up, leaving only the tip of his length inside of her.

And in one swift motion, he brought her down hard on him, thrusting upwards as he went.

Spots of white exploded in Sakura's vision, she moaned, hard and all she could concentrate on was the man inside of her. She shuddered violently.

Itachi let out a strangled groan as her inner muscles clenched down on him, milking him for all he was worth. With a grunt, he thrust upwards once more, releasing his seed deep into her.

They sat there, regaining theire breath.

"_That was fun_," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

_-hn! Wanna hang out in my house_? Asked itachi smirking as he slid out of her making her shudder.

-_sure._

_Indeed, very pretty girl._


End file.
